


Just Relax

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not much of it but its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus and Minimus spend some quiet time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

“Rodimus, I really should get back to work,” Minimus said quietly. The two were in Rodimus’s hab suite, just relaxing. Minimus had his back to Rodimus as the other cuddled him gently. Roddy shifted when Minimus mentioned leaving.  
“Really, I should. There’s so much paperwork to do,” Minimus could feel his hands began to shake at the thought of it. “Not to mention, my office must be such a mess, I-” He gets cut off as Rodimus pulls him closer, nuzzling his face in Minimus’s neck.  
“You can do it later, it’ll be fine.” Minimus felt Rodimus gently grab his hand and squeeze it. “I promise. Just relax.” Minimus nervously bites at his lip and closes his optics. He had promised Rodimus he’d spend the night with him. Both of them had been so busy that it was hard to get in any time for themselves...perhaps he should stay.  
Pressing his back to Rodimus, Minimus felt himself relax. Rodimus’s warm vents were getting deeper the closer he fell into recharge. The lull of the ship, the warm feeling of being close to Rodimus, Minimus soon felt himself fall into recharge. Letting his fingers slip into Roddy’s hand, he smiled at the co-captain gently held his hand and drifted into recharge.


End file.
